CADERE
by Delloid
Summary: "My lord, another group approaches...this will be the twenty fifth assault. They are getting desperate by the day. "
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ?: The Two Evils

* * *

Arthgallo picks the fallen weapons before planting them perpendicular to the ground. He did not speak a single word or shows any emotions as he continues.

Ashling, who is sitting at the other end, wonders what the purpose of Arthgallo's actions as she records down another chapter in her book with a quill pen.

The weapons serve no purpose without their masters. Arthgallo should focus on recovering his injuries and awaits the next batch of fools.

"My lord, why do you insist on doing this?"

"These men fought with courage even in the face of death, sacrificing in the belief that their deaths will bring a brighter future for those remain in this world. This is my way of honouring them."

"Even they are your enemies?"

There is a moment of silence between the two.

"Even they are my enemies."

Arthgallo plant the final weapon on the ground before walking back to his throne.

Behind him, a sea of makeshift graves that shimmers under the sun as it shines down into the ruins. A beautiful sight with a grim reminder to those that unfortunate enough to see them.

"You are getting soft, my lord." Ashling shuts the book after penning down. "We are the manifestation of the WILL. Our duties are to-"

"I know. I do what I must."

"Do you? Why didn't you kill those that ran away in the previous fight?" Ashling points to the sole entrance of the ruins.

"They pose no threat to me, there isn't a need to kill them."

"You do not kill a weed by trimming its leaves, you must pull them out by the roots. They will simply return, with a bigger army. You will be force to take more lives in compare to those that you had spared."

Arthgallo closes his eyes for a moment, considering Ashling's words.

"My lord, I'm sorry if I spoke outside my boundaries. If you allow your heart to cloud the judgement over and over, you will not be able to complete your given task."

"I understand, there is no need to apologise. Logics and morals aren't balanced out equally in every decision we make."

Their conversations cut short as they hear footsteps echoing towards them.

Arthgallo reach for his weapon and Ashling walks back before melting away into the shadows.

Arthgallo weapon can be describe as similar looking to the fallen hero's Crescent Rose.

Huntsmen and Huntresses, gathering ten times bigger than the one Arthgallo slaughtered previously. Both races preparing to fight side by side to the end.

"Why do you insist on throwing your life away?" Arthgallo questions them. He knew the answers but hoping that they will give him a new respond.

"For a different future." One of them shout out. "If we do not change the past, we will all die!"

"There is no difference even if you have changed the past." Arthgallo replies back "only variations but the ending will remain the same."

"Even so, we will take that chance. we have to. The alternative is to die to th-that Grimm monster. If all the past heroes survive, we will be able to-"

"No, that will not be possible." Arthgallo did not hesitate or consider for a moment from their reasoning. "Like I said, only variations of the past you will change, the course of the future will remain the same. There is no escaping from it."

! BANG !

A DUST bullet flies past Arthgallo cheek, striking at the throne behind him.

"Why are we talking to a villain!" a kid, no taller than Arthgallo's waist, takes aim with the gun. "He is the one who cut down our family members and friends without emotion. We just have to kill him and get to the portal!"

Other younger huntsmen and huntresses shares the kid emotion and raised their weapons and guns at Arthgallo. Whatever peace talk or persuasion the older huntsmen and huntresses came out with on their journey here, just went up in smoke by the young ones actions.

"A villain…perhaps I have lived long enough to be called one." Arthgallo laughs bitterly at the comment as he tightens the grip on his weapon. "There are no heroes in this story. We all are villains."

Dust bullets begin to fill the area as the huntsmen and huntresses unloads their weapons on Arthgallo's direction.

His throne is the first casualty in the gun fight.

Arthgallo dash towards the army in an inhuman speed as the bullets fly harmlessly pass him, cutting down the least battle experience huntsmen and huntresses in one swing of his weapon.

The fallen huntsmen and huntresses' bodies soon turn to dust.

Their blood coats Arthgallo's outfit and his weapon, making his appearance like the demonic beast from stories past down by their ancestors.

A look worse than the Grimm that they are trying to escape from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Mockingbird

* * *

"Echo. It's time."

The black hair huntsman, Echo, taps his right earpiece after the voice wakes up from his nap on the top of a moving train passing through the forest. The wind blows the tattered red scarf on his neck, reminding him that the train is still moving at a fast pace.

"How many do you spot?" Echo stretches his arms and legs as he readies himself for combat.

"Five on the scanner." The voice in the earpiece reply.

"This will be great for a warm up. Its been a while since I saw any actions." Echo reply back as his eyes scans the surrounding.

"Do not try anything stupid, we are paid to get the cargo, that you are sleeping on top of, to Schnee Dust Company headquarters in one piece."

"That's a long order, asking me to protect the cargo and getting it back in one piece." Echo reach for the handle of his weapon on the back of his belt as mask bandits leaps onto the train from the tree branches.

"Is it too late to discuss about hazard pay increase?"

The voice in the earpiece did not reply back.

"I will take that silence as maybe."

"Drop your weapon, we are here only for the cargo. We will spare you if you surrender peacefully." One of the bandits shouts out his demand.

"Funny, I was about to ask you guys the same thing." Echo laughs as he unsheathes his weapon and points it to the bandits.

"A…. skateboard without wheels?" The bandits look at Echo's weapon, confuse on what it supposed to be.

The design of Echo's weapon does resemble a flattop skateboard without wheel, with a weapon handle weld in the middle, which extend to the end of the board.

The most important feature of the board is, it has no cutting edge found on either side of the weapon.

Echo held it like a one-handed sword, resting the board on his shoulder.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to fight?" Echo taunts them by using the hand gesture of inviting them to bring it on.

"Get Him!" The bandit points to Echo as the group rushes towards him like a swarm of Grimms.

"Too-" Echo lowers his body forward and counter charge the group. The force of Echo counter charge is able to lift the bandits up in the air for a few seconds upon impact.

"SLOW!" Echo grabs one of the bandits by the leg and throws him off the train. The second bandit receive a kick to the chest and tumbles off the moving train.

The remaining three tries to strike him with their weapons, only to be parry away by Echo's weapon.

Their strikes convey the message to Echo.

They are not mere robbers but desperate fighters.

"Feeding a community?"

"Huh?"

"Mouths to feed? In need of cash?"

The bandits looked at Echo, wondering what is he talking about.

"Let me put it in simple sentences. Why are you fighting so hard for this cargo? Clearly you are no rag tag train robbers looking for wealth in this current state of the world. Why are you doing this?"

"Do you have any idea what this cargo contains?"

"Enlighten me."

"Dust generators, one spin from these machines can power a whole community electricity and weapons against the Grimms."

"So you want them for yourselves."

"A whole community worth of humans and Faunus depend on us to get these machines back to them."

"How noble of you, however I can't let you have this cargo regardless. This is my job to bring it to safety afterall." Echo replies back.

"So you would rather watch an entire community get killed by the endless hordes Grimms, just so you can get extra credits?!"

"I would slaughter them all if my employers pay me triple the current rate." Echo laughs at the bandits.

"The Grimms?"

"No." Echo reveals a devilish smile. "Your whole entire community. Down to the last survivor. Maybe I will enjoy watching the last one getting eaten up as he or she begs for a merciful ending."

"You-You MONSTER!" The bandits are horrified by Echo's reply.

 **Good, this will give you more motivation to fight on. Don't hold back now.**

The bandits attacks Echo like a cornered mouse. Their attacks carry more motivation and determination to kill this monster in front of them.

Echo, who has the clear advantage in the beginning of the fight, make quick work of two more of the bandits off the train.

"ARGGGGH!" The last bandit swings the weapon wildly at Echo before dropping from exhaustion. "I will kill you!"

"Giving up? Is that how you are going to protect your community? By laying down and screaming at the Grimms to have you for dinner first?"

"I…I will kill you!"

"I heard that, you do not need to repeat yourself." Echo kicks away the bandit weapon and steps on the arm.

The bandit screams in pain as the sole of Echo's boot digs into the skin.

"This pain that you are feeling right now is merely how a Grimm toy with its food."

The bandit hits Echo's leg, trying desperately to free the arm that he stands on.

"Echo, we are reaching the destination." The voice in the earpiece finally calls out.

"For the final tip, if you lose your life here or trying to rob a guarded train, be more experience in your fighting and prepare to lose your life for your cause." Echo kicks the bandit off the train and watch the body hits the grass patches as the train reaching its destination.

"Time for my paycheck."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Uroboros

"Sir, the train had arrived intact. The mercenary demand to have a talk with you."

There's a brief pause in between the communication and sound of two object being toss across the background can be heard.

"He just went up by the lift, Sir."

Echo feel the tattered scarf on his neck as the lift reaches the top floor of Schnee Dust Company.

"I'm just going in there, demand some answers and head out with the reward. As simple as that."

As the doors opens up, Echo is greeted by a familiar sight and a familiar figure.

A beautiful Faunus with ash colour military outfit, jet black hair and a pair of cat ears, sticking the end of her Tonfa within striking of his nose.

"As beautiful as ever, Ashling." Echo smiles as he tries to lower her Tonfa. "Something about military outfit enhances your beauty in every way."

Ashling returns back to her normal stance and retracts her weapon. "You could have waited at the receptionist."

"Could have, but the chance to see the most beautiful maiden in this company is worthy of such…. commotion."

"You injured two security troopers just for that?"

"Well, they 'requested' for me to beat them up. I have never seen or heard such 'request' from people." Echo shrugs, "Well, I am feeling rather generous today, expects more medical leaves from them."

* * *

[Few minutes ago, at the reception area]

"No permission, no entering."

The two guards stop Echo with their palms facing towards the direction of his face.

"Move aside, now." Echo replies back, looking at the two muscular security guards.

"What are you going to do? Beat us up?" The other guard laughs, looking at how scrawny Echo is, compare to them.

Echo lift one of his eyebrows as he hears that part of the sentence.

* * *

Ashling sighs as she escorts Echo to the destination.

"After I get my pay from him, let's go out tonight and celebrate?"

"I have a job to do, Echo." Ashling replies without looking back at Echo.

"Don't be so cold to me. This hurts more than a thousand Grimms tearing at my flesh." Echo strikes a dramatic pose, like an actor in a theatre play, placing his left hand on the chest. "But my love for you will not waver despite the pain that I will go through for you."

Ashling let out a slight disgust emotion on her face, not from the love that Echo declares to her but the way he conveys the feeling through his words.

"We are here" Ashling knocks on the door twice before a voice answer back.

"You may enter."

Ivory sits on his black chair, cleaning the broken rapier thoroughly. His white formal vest and formal outfit make him stands out from the chair that he is sitting.

"What's going on!"

"You must be more specific than that, I'm afraid."

"The cargo, it isn't just another power generator than needed to power up the lights in the company, is it?"

"Your point being? Why would you care on what purposes I'm going to use it on? I could even use such energy to power a toilet."

"Because, I'm the one who deliver your precious goods intact and the bandits knows more about the content that I'm suppose to protect. Just what are you scheming this time?"

Ivory looks at the broken rapier for a long while before answering back to Echo.

"Time machine."

"A Time machine?" Echo truly thinks Ivory have lost his marbles.

"If I can rewrite part of the history, mum and them…."

"They are not dead!" Echo slam his hand on the desk. "Just missing in action."

"THEY ARE MISSING FOR 10 YEARS." Ivory reply back with anger as he stands up and return a glare back to Echo. "Thank to Her, if she has the others stay and gone alone, none of these would have happen! All … of us… could enjoy the warmth of the family."

"She had no choice, we all heard her words. The Grimms had attacked the city, thousands of lives … One Hunteress can't fight them all. Their actions allows much more people to evacuate and…"

"What's the point of saving the many when they can't even save themselves! Save the rest of us. All we had to defend ourselves are their old broken weapons that they left behind. I watch as the Grimms…."

* * *

Ivory pause as he could recount the faces of the fallen. Their eyes begged Ivory to do something, anything, as the pack of Grimm devours them limb by limb.

Ivory just hid in a corner, hugging the broken rapier in fear instead of doing anything.

The sound of bone crushing and the unfinished remains burns deep into Ivory memory. He clenches the broken rapier tightly, as if it will flee from his grasp.

* * *

"Now that I have the power, skills and weapon, turning back time to that day and changing the outcomes, we will able to save the future."

Echo knows things doesn't seem to be as simple as rubbing a lamp and wish granted by a genie. However, Ivory refuses to answer any more of his questions and ask to be left alone.

Echo and Ashling left the room, knowing that it's pointless to continue on after Ivory words.

"Its not his fault, back there…" Echo looks at Ashling, his face shares the same emotion with Ivory. "I should be the one at fault, being the few oldest children. If only I have convinced mother to teach us about fighting, we could have suffered less casualty."

"I was there." Ashling place her hand on Echo's shoulder. "I'm sure she had her reasons for not teaching us to fight. What will you do now?"

"I will head back to retrieve my gears from the weaponsmith. Ashling, can you inform me about the progress of the 'time machine' of his? Something just doesn't feel right, Ivory is still keeping some information in the dark, call it a mercenary instinct."

"Alright. But I'm not a spy." Ashling turns around and leaves.

Just before she turns to the corner and leave out of sight, Echo can hear her voice.

"Three days from now."

"Three days from now? Wait… is that the celebration or our first date?"

There's no reply.

"Silence means both!" Echo shouts as loud as he can as his bright cheerful smile returns back to his face. "Scores!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Nameless

* * *

"This goes here….and that goes …"

The weaponsmith slowly lowers the screw into the weapon compartment, she steadies her hands and slows her breathing. This was the final-

 **BAMMMB!**

The sudden gush of wind blows the screw and stacks of paper slams against her face. The weaponsmith knows who the culprit is as she adjust her green hair in place and slides back her tool onto the pouch, located on her left leg.

"Hey" Echo raise his hand with a casual greeting after slamming open the door.

"Don't you 'Hey' me! Didn't anyone told you to knock and awaits a respond?"

"I did, I knocked for the past few minutes, I even managed to make music out of just knocking on the door."

"You did what- nevermind, I'm sure you are here for your weapon?" The weaponsmith picks up another screw from her tool box at Echo side.

"Are you able to fix it?"

"No and Yes."

Echo tilts his head to the side, wondering what her answer means.

"If you are asking me if I'm able to return Crescent Rose back to its original state. No. Its been FUBAR. Whoever designed this weapon, didn't left behind any schematics for us, weaponsmiths, to work on. Either the designer of this weapon is a fool for not doing so….or someone way too proud of the weapon and thinks it is indestructible."

"And the yes?"

"I can make a better version of Crescent Rose with your…..'weapon', think of it as an upgrade or an extension of sort." The weaponsmith points to Echo's weapon.

She hesitates to call it a weapon even being a weaponsmith, one of the many that creates far crazier designs for hunters and huntresses, than the one resting peacefully at the back of echo's waist.

Echo walk in circles, thinking of his option.

The weaponsmith reaches for her cold coffee on the desk and takes a sip.

"Alright, do it" Echo hands over his weapon with both of his hands.

The weaponsmith lets out a devilish smile as she begins to disassemble the weapons apart. One could describe her current expression be similar to a starve lion salivating on its meal. Hours pass and Echo can feel the trembles on the ground subsided.

"IT'S ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The weaponsmith shouts out, lifting the weapon into the air, before immediately shoving it against Echo's chest.

"Now test it out! Do it! Use it!"

"I can try it later…"

The Weaponsmith pulls Echo down by his scarf, face to face.

"Now."

"Yes….madam…" Echo replies in fear as her eyes pierce into his soul and her grip on his scarf begins to tighten.

"Why are you over there?" Echo looks at the Weaponsmith, who was hiding in her outdoor makeshift bunker, thirty steps away from Echo's position.

"Weapon safety, of course. Safety comes first."

"You make it sound like the weapon will explode on me if I activate it…" Echo looks down on his weapon and back to the bunker's window.

"No worries, go on, try it."

His new weapon is a slightly bulkier version of his previous weapon design.

The Weaponsmith extends the length of the grip on the weapon, two small exhaust port on either side.

On the left, a small note carves into the metal plating of the weapon.

 **THIS SIDE IS DEATH**

"Eh?"

The weapon begins to shift as if responding to Echo's aura. It begins to extend itself to a similar height of the fabled Crescent Rose.

However, it lacks of the magazine chamber or a barrel at the tip of the scythe.

"It's a good weapon and all, but how am I going to hit an enemy at range? Crescent Rose has a gun mode, allowing it to fire…."

"That I got it covered as well. Forget the past, this is the future! Now, be angry! Think of something that makes you extremely angry!" The weaponsmith shouts out.

Echo close his eyes, thinking anything that makes him extremely angry.

Grimms? Ivory? Someone flirting with Ashling?

His Aura flux with his emotion, fuelling the weapon as it begins to spring to life.

 **What makes me extremely angry?**

The scene flash before him.

Kneeling on the blood soak ground, screaming out into the night sky, holding tightly onto those that have fallen.

 **Ah….I found it…. THE ONE THING THAT MAKE ME EXTREMELY ANGRY….**

 **MYSELF**

The weapon begins to shake violently as flames exits the exhaust ports on the back of the scythe. The Scythe looks demonic as it begins to overcharge, as if reflecting on the weaponsmith herself when creating this weapon.

Echo grips tighten his grip.

The weapon jets him upwards into the sky within seconds.

"That…that isn't suppose to happen." The weaponsmith panic as she looks at the data collected by her computers. "I should have said moderate anger…or maybe just what make him tick…. well it's too late for that now."

The weaponsmith looks up in the air, she can only describe a ring of fire heading back down.

"At that speed… oh dear" She pauses for a moment before diving head first deeper into her bunker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Legacy

[?-?-?]

 **Where am I?**

Echo feels his body have been shut off to the world, drifting in a void of sort.

His eyes open to a white room.

Standing in front of him are an army of Echos, each wielding a different weapon.

Not one wields the same weapon as the others in the rows or columns.

Their eyes stared at him, none spoke a word.

Echo feel like he has just float into a room fill with terracotta armies of himself.

Their eyes, they feel empty. Their faces devoid of any expressions.

 **Why am I here?**

Echo's body slowly turns, seeing a throne at the distance.

"Echo, wake up, ECHO!"

Echo can feel two tight slap on either side of the cheek, before screaming in pain and covering his face.

"AHHHH! It hurts, it hurts!"

"If you feel the pain, that meant you are alive." The weaponsmith laughs as she extends her hand.

"That is the worst way to make sure a person is alive." Echo reach for her hand and pulls himself up.

"I could always kick you between the belt."

"If that's the second way to check, I prefer getting slap on the face."

Echo notice the giant crater that he is in. his weapon stick firmly to the ground, smoke emitting out from the gaps of the weapon. The bunker shows its foundation as the ground underneath it sinks from the impact.

"I have heard of people channelling their Aura and weaponizing it like their Semblance, others enjoys the pain caused by the depleting protection of their Aura." She pauses and look at the weapon. "But this is the first time I see someone depletes his Aura to such dangerous level just for one strike with the weapon."

The weaponsmith walk towards the weapon and pull it out from the ground, returning back to its original form. "I'm not fond of placing restrictions on weapons. It's like clipping a bird wings and throwing it into a cage."

She hands the weapon to Echo. "Whatever you thought of back there when activating the weapon, do not do it again."

From her tone of her voice, she is dead serious about it.

"I got it." Echo replies as he tries to take the weapon from her hands.

"You mumbled something in your…sleep, something about time travel?"

"Ivory comes up with this crazy idea." Echo place the weapon back on its old sheath on the back of his waist. "Using the generators, that I was sent to guard every few months."

"Time travel? Has he lost his marbles?"

"That is what I thought too. How could one possibly time travel back to the past? Perhaps all those books finally corrupted his brain cells."

"No, no. That not it." The weaponsmith has a horrified look on her face. "One does not simply time travel back to the past without paying something equal."

"I do not understand what you mean by that."

"Head back there and stop him! Before it is too late for all of us." The weaponsmith pulls him by the wrist as they exit the testing site.

"Hey, hey, can you explain yourself at least before sending me to stop Ivory?"

"Look, if Ivory fires up the time machine that he is building, the Grimm from the surroundings will flood towards the area. The communities around the area will not be able to handle such a tide. That is the merciful part of Ivory plans."

"Merciful?"

"If I am right…." The weaponsmith whispers something in his ear.

Echo eyes widen as he races off towards Schnee Dust company.

Ivory hooks up the final cable to the generators. All was going well as planned.

"Finally, I'm able to right a wrong with this power."

Ivory reaches out for his key and insert it into the control panel, booting it up. The sound of Dust generators running gives him assurance on the success of his plans.

The Grimm rear its head, sensing a power source from the distance. It is as if someone rang the dinner bell for them.

"This is patrol one! This is patrol one! There's a large group of…AHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Patrol one, what happen?" Ashling tries to radio back but there was silence. She tries to check the scanner on the monitors.

One by one, the patrol lights starts disappearing from screen. All she hears back from them was screaming in pain and agony.

"Sound the alarm, this is a code RED!" Ashling gives the order through the public announcement systems. Everyone throughout the company race to grab a weapon that they can find or from the armoury.

"Help!" A badly injured hunter can be seen approaching the community front gate. "The Grimm, the Grimm are coming!"

Before anyone can respond back to the injured hunter, a massive Nevermore swoops down and tears the injured hunter apart, scattering his remains against the walls.

The guards on the wall sound the alarm.

"Grimm invasion!" The captain of the guards shouts out to the people below. "Retreat to Schnee Dust company for shelter! Those are able to fight, stand with us!"

Hunters and Huntresses sent their young and old towards the company while the rest stay to defend their homes.

The Creep rams their bony head towards the walls and gates as they charge forward.

Smaller Nevermore swamp the sky above them, picking off the weak and defenceless.

At the back of the horde, a massive Grimm approaches towards the area.

From the survivor description, it has a humanoid appearance. Its body clad in armour and a cape. Carrying a massive sword as it drags while moving. A medieval knight with Grimm like features.

The area around it begins to void of colours with each step.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Tongue Cut

Twenty Grimm for one Hunter or Huntress, that is the exchange rate as far as Echo can see as he races to stop Ivory.

 _ **THUMP THUMP THUMP**_

Each footstep is a reminder that the massive Grimm, that take on the appearance of a medieval knight appearance, is fast approaching the wall behind Echo.

No amount of firepower seems to stagger or halt this monstrous creature in its path, not even the smaller Grimms.

"Focus fire on the big one!" One of the Hunter shouts out.

The knight raises the massive blade to the sky with its right hand.

Eyes widen, feet glue to the spot, mouth widen open with no words escaping from it.

Those are the expressions of the hunters and huntresses as the massive blade falls upon them.

The wall cleaves apart like a knife to butter.

Those that are unfortunate enough are either crush by the blade or being bury by debris of the wall.

"Mother! Father!"

Echo watches as a kid, running towards the breach of the wall with tears dripping down.

The kid tries to pull the debris off her parents while the hordes of Grimm pours into the breach of the wall.

Echo grits his teeth as he weighs upon his decision.

If he turns around to save the kid, he will not have enough time to stop Ivory.

 **IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE SAME DILEMMA THAT YOU HAVE FACED BACK THEN….**

Echo turns his body around, against his logical thinking and grab the kid by the waist, pulling her away.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The kid screams as she beats Echo. "My parents are still there, I must go back to save them!"

"They are gone!" Echo reply back "Going back there-"

Echo feels a sharp pain at his back, a claw of from the Grimm? No, it wasn't the feeling of a slash but more of a stab.

He looks down at the kid, who drive a makeshift dagger of sort at his back.

"I…I'm sorry..."

Echo arm loses the grip on the kid as she releases the dagger and freed from his grip.

Echo pulls out the dagger and watch as the kid runs back to the spot, trying to dig out her parents.

"No…" Echo reach his hand forward as he watches the Grimm floods the spot. The kid voice calling out for her parents are soon drown out by the sound of Grimm, feasting on their meals.

"Echo!"

A familiar figure lifts him up by the arm.

"Ashling…I….I couldn't save her…"

"You are losing blood, you need medical attention."

"No, no time. Ivory…. I need to stop him. All of these…its all his doing …he trying to time travel back in time and will sacrifice all to do so. Please, we have to stop him."

Ashling carries Echo off his feet, like a bride as they melt into the shadows.

* * *

Ivory looks at the destruction through his monitor screens.

"I will trade one evil for another…"

At the top, a countdown begins.

"Ivory…Stop!"

Ivory turns around, looking at Ashling and Echo.

"Turn off the machine…please"

"What are you going to do? Fight me in this state?" Ivory let out a sigh. "Its too late…This is a necessary sacrifice…"

"We can still win this, Grimm aren't unstoppable, we just need to strike-"

"You still don't understand, this isn't about the Grimm." Ivory draws both of his rapiers from it sheaths as the countdown reaches to sixty seconds.

"You will either stand by me or I will shall cut you down like my enemies."

Echo draws his weapon, along with Ashling.

Ivory walks toward his bike and stab the broken rapier into the port, activating it from its sleep.

"Foreigner! Assist me!"

Echo watches as the bike transform and takes on form of a humanoid. The front wheel located at its right arm while the back wheel can be seen on the back. The appearance of a Samurai looking machine.

Despite its bulky appearance, Foreigner moves and reacts as fast as any hunters and huntresses. It begins by charging towards Ashling and engaging in combat.

Ivory looks at Echo, who's barely able to stand up straight.

"Echo, do you seriously think I'm the evil?" Ivory parries Echo weapon with ease. "That I'm the one that is supposed to be stop?"

"Ivory…."

"That monster out there, it isn't the creation of Grimm. It didn't just appear out of nowhere or being built like a machine."

Another strike from Echo is parry away.

"I weight the options I had since that day. This isn't a simple Time travel. By the time I have right the wrong. We will be living in a utopia world. No more civil wars, no more Grimm. Faunus and Humans can co-exist together."

"That sound like a fantasy."

"It is no fantasy."

Ten seconds left and there is no way to reach the controls from his position. Echo looks at the generators as they begin to blind the area with bright lights.

"Don't do it!" Ivory looks at Echo and towards the generators.

Echo simply smile as he throws his weapon towards the expose part of the generator.

FIVE….FOUR….THREE….TWO….

ONE

A bright dome begins to devour Schnee Dust Company from the inside, before expanding out and engulfing the whole area.

* * *

DID I MANAGE TO STOP IT?

DID IVORY MANAGE TO TIME TRAVEL?

… ….. …. .. ….

… …. .. … ..

* * *

The sky above Beacon Academy as cracks begins to form.

The students and teachers watch on from the ground, wondering what is going on.

"What is that?"

"A crack? Could it be?"

"THE SKY IS FALLING APART!"

"The sky isn't falling apart, numbskull. There must be a logical explanation…"

Some of the students swear that several bright lights falling out of the cracks and falling towards different parts of Beacon Academy.


End file.
